


Montréal’s love lock bridge

by Virtue_moir123



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Montreal, No Angst, Valentine’s Day, comeback relationship, figure skating, ice dance, love lock bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtue_moir123/pseuds/Virtue_moir123
Summary: Tessa may not be able to go to Paris but Paris might be able to come to Tessa.





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this will have 2 chapters. I’m still learning how to write so constructive Criticism is appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scots plan to bring Paris to Tessa gets underway

The brisk of Montreal’s cold winter hit Scott as he went for his daily run. It had been nearly 2 years since he and Tessa had agreed to come back to competitive skating. And in all fairness these 2 years have been the best years of his life. He and Tessa had finally gotten to a good spot after the heartbreak of Sochi and the eye opener that was Scotland. He had confessed his feelings to her after winning worlds 2017. She had been knocking on the locker room for the past 5 mins, pleading for him to let her in. He had been beating himself up for making that small error that nearly cost them the world title. After the tenth knock he came to the conclusion that she wasn’t going away any time soon, he made his way to the door and as he opened she flung herself around him. It had been a tender moment between the madness of the past hours. A quiet moment in which he was able to feel grounded and secure with her around his arms. It was then he made the split second decision that he had to tell her he loved her. No. Not that he loved her but that he was in love her. Tessa’s reaction was somewhat confusing to him. He told her that she didn’t need to feel the same and that they didn’t need to peruse any of these feelings because they had the Olympics. He explained that he had to get these feelings that were tearing him apart out. She started to weep and he began to panic, thinking that he had just ruined their relationship again. He began to apologise quickly, wiping away the tears away from her cheeks. It was then when she told them they were happy tears and that she had been in love with him since she was sixteen. Things had obviously got heated and let’s just say they were late to the press conference looking rather sheepishly. 

Scott smiled at the fond memory in his brain. It was heaven waking up to the woman of your dreams every morning and then going to work with her, preparing her meals, hearing her laugh as well as hearing her in bed. The only thing was that he wasn’t aloud to share her with the world. Their love was strictly platonic to the public (even though the done a bad job) it only hurt him that he couldn’t show the world how amazing Tessa was, how funny she was and how down to earth she was. He knew it was for the best but he hated lying especially to his family but they had the olympics to win. After that the both agreed that they would tell the world that they are in love. Platonically of course. And now they had a month to the olympics and he was ecstatic. Training had intensified, the work load had increased and the madness was beginning. As he saw the apartment complex that both he and Tessa stayed at he couldn’t help whip the smile off his face. 

As he made his way inside Tessa’s apartment he could smell an unfamiliar scent, it was a mix between eggs and burnt toast. As he made his way around the corner to Tessa kitchen, there she was standing at stove in nothing but his shirt and boy shorts, her legs glistening in the morning sunlight. She looked like heaven, this unreserved Tessa was his favourite, no makeup, no pr clothes just natural Tessa. He snuck his way up behind her and gathered her up in his arms. She squealed with delight.  
‘Your sweaty’ she spoke softly. ‘Least one of us is up before dawn’ he teased. ‘Stop teasing, I made you breakfast.’ He tilted his head slightly and smirked ‘Tessa virtue making me breakfast, what did I do to deserve this’. ‘ I mean I tried and you always make breakfast so I thought I would try’. Scott just smiled, god she was so cute. The made their way to the dining table and ate in comfortable silence. Tessa wiped the crumbs in a napkin and began speaking ‘I had a dream this morning…we went to Paris for Valentine’s Day and we went to the bridge full of padlocks, it was magical Scott. You know sometimes I wish we lived a normal life where we could go on city breaks but then I would never change skating with you for the world.’ She smiled but he could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. She pecked his lips and made her way to the bedroom to get changed. He pondered for a moment and came up with an idea. If Tess couldn’t go to Paris, he would bring Paris to her.


	2. Locking your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I lock in your love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> A little latch reference in there :)

As Tessa and Scott set off to Gadbois for training, Scott could not help feel giddy. If he could pull this off, Tessa surely would be the happiest woman alive and that’s all he wanted to see. 

During his breaks, Scott took off to the back of gadbois away from Tessa to make his secret plans. If he could get this right his plans included 

1\. A Romantic river cruise called Le Bateu Mouche  
2\. A romantic walk to Montreal’s love lock bridge 

Scott was a sap. But he was Tessa’s sap. Now he just had to get Tessa to go out to dinner with him. 

He spotted her over the far corner of the ice talking to Marie-France. ‘Tess’. Tessa made her way over to the boards and gave him a bright smile. 

‘What’s up kiddo?’ The only nickname Scott allowed her to use, he was surprised she didn’t use Scotty just to mock him. 

‘Tess, would you like to come out for dinner with me’ He was almost nervous like he was asking her on a first date. 

‘Scott, what’s the occasion? Did I forget something’ confusion clearly on her face. 

‘Do I need an occasion to take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner?’ He smirked. He really should do this more often. 

‘Well yeah, since we never eat out because of you know what?’ Tess kicked the boards, frustration starting to appear on her face. 

‘I know Tess. Please. We can just act like it’s a birthday or something’ He really just wanted her to say yes at this point. 

‘Okay fine, but no touching’ Scott pouted in response. He knew damn well that she was lying about that part. 

‘No promises’ at least he was being honest. 

He arrived at Tessa’s apartment bang on 7:30. He hadn’t been on time for anything, but tonight was special. He wanted Tessa to feel that she wasn’t losing out on anything just because they were competing at the olympics again, he wanted her to feel like the most amazing woman in the world.  
Tessa opened the door and stared at him with her mouth slightly ajar. He had a 3 piece Marc jacobs suit on and even he could tell he looked hot. 

‘Hey…oh my god Scott you look…’ Her eyes had turned dark, and her once popping green eyes had disappeared, replaced with lusty, desirable eyes. Yep. Scott Moir was going to kill her. 

‘Amazing? I know you can say it’ he played back. Trying not to slip his eyes to the shifting towel around her breasts. 

‘I was going to say okay, but amazing work too’ as she reached him for a kiss. He felt as if he was kissing her for the first time again. The desire – the lust – the passion, all memories of the first time they had kissed in over 20 years. Scott cupped Tessa’s ass as he deepened the kiss even more. He could kiss Tessa for a lifetime. However he had plans – plans that he had to execute for the love of this love. He pulled away tentatively placing soft kisses on her lips. 

‘As much as I would love to stand here and make out with you all night, we really need to get to dinner’ he smiled to her hands never leaving her ass. 

‘Later?’ He nodded in response. ‘Okay well hands of goods Moir’ she slapped his arm jokingly a snort leaving her mouth. God he loved this women. ‘I’m just going to get changed, there’s beer in the fridge’ she winked at him before heading to their room. 

‘How do I look?’ He heard before ripping his gaze from the hockey game that was on the tv. He was speechless. ‘Tess…I.. you look amazing’ He honestly could rip off the dress she was wearing, but he didn’t want to get killed so he grabbed her hands and pulled her in to him. ‘How did I get so lucky’ he spoke softly. 

‘Your such a Sap, if you keep this up you might get desert later’ she winked. Taking his hands and leading him to the front door. He was dead. 

20 minutes later…

‘Scott, I just don’t understand why I need to be blindfolded if it’s just dinner, you know I don’t like t when I can’t see you’ He could feel the tension radiating off of her. ‘Tess, it’s a surprise stop worrying’ he rubbed her shoulders as he navigated to her to the pier, the cruise he booked just on the st Lawrence river. He knew one of Tessa’s dreams was to sail the river seine with her partner. 

‘Okay Tess, you can remove your blinds in 3..2..1’ she gasped ‘ oh my god Scott, did you rent the whole cruise for us’ the cruise decorated with black and red décor only had candlelight’s and a large table in the centre with large red chairs and one waiter. Yeah Scott went for it. ‘Tess, no tears please’ he spoke as he saw a tear escape one of Tessa’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry, this is just too much, no-ones ever done something like this for me, Scott you shouldn’t off, I don’t deserve it’ she sobbed. ‘Tessa stop right there, you deserve this and more, you are strong, compassionate, amazing and loving woman, I would do this and even more for you Tess, never forget that’ Scott was caught off guard as Tessa launched at him for a earth shattering kiss, ‘ I love you so much Scott’ 

‘ I know Tess, let’s eat’ The cruise was perfect it was everything Tessa could of imagine and more. ‘Scott, why did you arrange this’ she asked between eating her duck, inhaling every time she took a bite. ‘Well you know you said, about how you had a dream about going to Paris’ hmmmm she hummed in agreement as she sipped her red wine. ‘Don’t get me wrong Tess, we will go to Paris after the olympics, but I wanted to bring you a part of Paris’ he watched tentatively for her reaction. ‘Oh my god Scott, I don’t deserve you.’ She looked at him with so much love. ‘It’s not done yet, should we get going, I have one more surprise’ he smirked knowing she was going to freak out as soon as they got there. ‘Oh my god Scott, you’re a man after my heart’ well that was the plan. 

Hands intertwined, they made their way down to the old port, Scott navigating them through the crowd. Thankfully no one looking at them. As the reached their destination, realisation hit Tessa. Scott watched as emotions hit Tessa all at once. And before he knew it she was crying again. Scott looked at Tessa concerned. ‘Happy thoughts…happy thoughts’ she reassured him. Scott took them over to a spot on the bridge that was empty. 

‘Tess, you know I love you. These past two years have made me fall in love with you all over again. I don’t regret coming back to competition with you, it’s changed my life for the better and I love sharing memories with you everyday and I can’t wait to make more with you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met with the struggles you’ve went through and dealing with my ass after Sochi.  
Tessa, could I lock in your love?’ 

‘Yes, Scott, a million times yes.’ And with that Tessa and Scott locked their lock on the bridge indicating a loving and successful comeback and the dreams of after the olympics inside.


End file.
